Heffron Drive
by LaraJadeSchmidt
Summary: A couple has to realize what it is like when his beautiful talents come between them as he has to grow up and move away from his one and only love.


I am Reece Sauber. I'm 16 and I go to Wichita High in Kansas. I have a band named, Airmore. It consists of me and my best friend, Natalie Hale.

We only play in my garage at home but it's better than nothing. We occasionally go play in the park with, Heffron Drive. Those boys are great! Their

names are Dustin Belt and Kendall Schmidt.

We've known them for 3 years now since I moved to Wichita. We began hanging out since, my dad had to get a Frisbee off our roof because the

Kendall guy had thrown it and, since there was a really bad storm and Kendall had been irresponsible and left his house key inside his house so he

had to stay with us. Kendall has dirty blonde hair and green eyes; his buddy Dustin has dark brown hair and brown eyes.

I just got home from school and I ran to my back yard and unlocked the shed. My guitar and mic were standing and Natalie headed

straight for the drums. Natalie is like most girls, but she's very pretty. She got kicked out of the popular crowd since she began hanging out with me

when I moved here. She has long blond hair and blue eyes. I turned up my amp and played a G-Chord, the sound vibrating through the shed.

"Sounds good," Natalie said.

"Let's play a quick warm up." I said and she nodded.

"What?" she asked.

"Umm… 'Hey, Ho, Nobody Home- England'." I said and she nodded. I tapped my foot for the tempo and she began to play.

We ended our warm up and we heard clapping. There stood Kendall and Dustin,

"That was good but we're way better with our warm ups." Dustin said.

"Step aside rookies." Said Kendall and I looked at him and he played 'Creep By: Radiohead.'

"Like usual Kendall you play songs that fit you well, goodbye." I said and my phone went off, Ross. My boyfriend was calling.

"Who's that, Rossiecakes." Said Kendall talking in a girlie tone, I smacked his arm and he smiled at me as I hit accept.

"Hey Ross." I said.

"Hey, I'm down the street, I thought I'd stop by, sorry if I'm interrupting anything but we really need to talk." He said and I nodded.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be in the driveway." I said and walked out to the driveway.

I saw Ross's car appear and I smiled and he pulled along the street.

"Hey." I said and he didn't smile. "Ross, what's going on?" I asked letting my smile escape my face.

"Reece, I've decided, since your so caught up in your band and since I'm not really involved with you that much. I was thinking we

should break up." Ross said and my eyes watered.

"What…wh- I'll quit the band Ross if that's what the problem is…"

"No. Reece you don't understand, I don't want to be with you anymore. There's someone else-." He began but it was my turn to cut him

off.

"Someone else?" I asked and he nodded,

"Monika." He said and I stopped him.

"My step sister?" I asked and he nodded.

"I told you I wanted to leave if we just kept it at that you wouldn't be in as much pain as you are now." He said and I pointed my finger

towards his car.

"Get the heck away from this house and NEVER come back." I said and he grabbed my face in his hands.

"I want to still be able to see you…"

"Get away!" I yelled and pushed him away. I watched him get in his car and drive away. I sat on the curb and put my head in my hands crying.

Monika. She got everything she wanted, a cellphone at 10, a boyfriend at 11, a laptop at 12, an iPod at 13, and a car at 14, and she couldn't even

drive! Me, I got a box of crayons, a learners guide to guitar and my grandpa's guitar that is in a glass case in the shed. I felt a hand on my back and

I looked up and saw Kendall rubbing my back. He wasn't smiling either, he actually looked very upset.

"Did you hear?" I asked and he nodded. "How much?" I asked and he took a deep breath.

"All of it." He said and I cried harder and put my head on his chest. He held me there for several minutes when my dad came home. He

was the one who re-married to Monika's mom and my mom lived on Weston Drive. Even though I love my mom more I wanted to stay on Heffron

Drive. That's where Natalie, Dustin and Kendall were and I know they will never leave me.


End file.
